Alguien como tú
by Chloe Megurine
Summary: {¡Oc's Listas!} Cansada ya de ser señalada por la gente como una chica mimada y caprichosa, de ser comparada con "Mary Sue" y de ser burlada; Lesa toma la decisión de cambiar su vida. Lo que la conducirá al Sweet Amoris, donde conocerá a quienes serán sus amigos y también, donde conocerá a la persona que la confundirá entre amor y odio.


Bienvenue queridos lectores!

- **Summary:** Cansada ya de ser señalada por la gente como una chica mimada y caprichosa, de ser comparada con "Mary Sue" y de ser burlada; Lesa toma la decisión de cambiar su vida. Lo que la conducirá al Sweet Amoris, donde conocerá a quienes serán sus amigos y también, donde conocerá a la persona que la confundirá entre amor y odio.

- **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene: Vida cotidiana, Lemmon, Shonen ai (Yaoi leve), Romance, decisiones (buenas y malas), muerte de un personaje, confusión, dolor, amistad, decepción, Maid, Humillación.

* * *

Introducción:

 _La hija menor de la familia más rica de Inglaterra, se encontraba en un balcón. El viento mecía su larga melena, sus ojos observaban los automóviles al pasar frente a su enorme hogar. Dio un suspiro y se volteó para dirigirse a su cama, se sentó en una orilla y observó sus manos cubiertas con unos largos guantes blancos. Manos finas se encontraban debajo de ellos, su padre jamás permitiría que ésta haga un trabajo duro. Observó su atuendo, un precioso vestido parecido al de una princesa; un cuerpo muy desarrollado, su madre jamás permitiría que ésta descuidase su persona. Hizo ademán y se sacó sus guantes._

 _Oh~ pero que molesto._

 _Ya estaba cansada, en su escuela era llamada "Mary Sue". ¿Pero qué se han creído? Su nombre no era Mary Sue... Su nombre era Lesa Smith, no necesitaba ser llamada de otra manera._

 _¡Guárdense sus apodos!_

 _Chasqueó la lengua, y cruzó sus brazos. Tal vez era momento de dejar de ser una chica dependiente y mimada, jamás realizaría sus sueños si seguía en ese lugar._

 _Ya era hora de tomar decisiones por sí sola... no sería fácil, por supuesto que no. Pero, ¿Quién dice que es imposible?_

 _¿Estás preparada para emprender un viaje?_

* * *

Vale._. Esa es la introducción -Sé que es algo corta, pero si escribía algo más hubiese hecho un Spoiler tremendo XD-

Si gustan participar envíenme su ficha por PM o reviews.

 **Ficha:**

- _Nombre y Apellidos_ :

 _-Edad (15-18)_ :

- _Apariencia:_

 _-Personalidad:_

 _-Chico: Todos menos Castiel (Les recomiendo que pongan dos chicos, eso podría hacerme más fácil al momentos de emparejarlas)_

 _-Familia:_

- _Gustos y Disgustos:_

 _-Relación con Lesa: Pueden ser lo que les guste (Amiga de infancia, prima, amiga de la escuela, nada) (Necesito una Oc para que sea hermana de Lesa)_

 _-Historia: Infancia de su Oc, por qué decidió emprender el viaje con Lesa (sólo si tienen relación)._

 _-Extra:_

 **Ficha de mi Oc:**

 _-Nombre y Apellidos:_ Lesa Smith Hamilton

- _Edad:_ 16 años.

 _-Apariencia:_ Piel nívea, tanto como la nieve. Su melena llega hasta su espalda media y es de un tenue color rosado con reflejos rosa más denso; pequeñas ondas se forman justo en la terminación del cabello. Ojos grandes color ambarinos, adornados con unas largas pestañas que le dan más profundidad a su mirada. Su cuerpo está bien desarrollado y mide aproximadamente 1,55. Tiene un aspecto inofensivo y un poco débil.

 _-Personalidad:_ Parece ser una chica seria y fría, pero es sólo por que es muy madura para su edad. Cuando tiene miedo es sumisa y fácil de manipular, pero, cuando está molesta hasta el peor monstruo se vuelve sumiso ante ella. Es amable, atenta y muy preocupada con las personas que la rodean, a menos que éstas tengan malas intenciones con ella.

 _-Chico:_ Castiel

 _-Familia:_ John Smith, su padre. Emma Smith, su madre y su hermana mayor (Necesito una Oc para que sea hermana de Lesa)

 _-Gustos y Disgustos:_ Le encantan los animales, en especial los leones. También le gusta mucho los libros, le gusta leer sobre historias románticas y de ciencia ficción. No le gustan mucho las comidas dulces, ni la comida picante. Lo que más le gusta es dibujar, siente que con un pequeño dibujo puede expresar sus sentimientos. Le disgusta la gente que critica sin conocer a las personas; las mentiras, el maltrato (de todo tipo), el racismo, los temblores y las alturas.

 _-Historia:_ Lesa es la hija menor de una de las familias más rica de Inglaterra, desde que era una niña sus padres le enseñaron a comportarse como una doncella; siempre vio como su mejor amigo a su mayordomo. Cuando entró a la escuela varias veces tuvo discusiones con chicas por que sus novios se fijaban en ella. Lesa jamás se ha enamorado, ya que teme a que jueguen con ella por su dinero; en una de las fiestas realizadas por su padre, un hombre intentó abusar de ella y fue descubierto por su mayordomo. Desde ese entonces, Lesa desconfía de las personas; por miedo a que le pase lo mismo.

 _-Extra:_ Es vegetariana, le tiene fobia a las arañas, tiene una marca de nacimiento en su vientre; muy cerca de la ingle.

* * *

Eso es todo, espero que participen.

Perdón por una introducción tan corta, pero, como ya les dije antes... si hubiese escrito más sería un spoiler tremendo.

Au revoir mis queridos lectores!

Espero sus maravillosos Oc's


End file.
